


Slow Motion

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fucking, Gay, Grinding, Hickeys, Hunter - Freeform, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Smut, Sub Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dom Cas, handjobs, hardcore smut, major smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dean was having a bad day.Castiel just wanted to make him feel better.-hardcore smut-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is major hardcore filthy smut. 
> 
> Also I don't know where Sam is but he's not here... Just imagine him somewhere else where he doesn't have to hear Dean and Castiel fuck lol.

"You seem stressed." Castiel says upon entering the dingy hotel room. 

Dean was seated at the table in the corner, his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asks when Dean gives a sarcastic laugh in response. 

"What isn't wrong?" Dean mumbles in reply. 

Cas sighs, "Are you okay at least?" He walks up behind Dean before lightly massaging his shoulders. Dean leans back into his touch. 

"I'm as okay as I normally am." Dean says, that wasn't a good thing. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Not necessarily." Dean says. He leans back in the chair before tilting his head back so he could look up at Cas. 

Castiel looks down at him with a fond smile.

"I'm glad I have you." Dean mumbles softly as he gazes into Castiel's diamond blue eyes. 

"Don't say that, you'll never be able to get rid of me." Castiel says in a teasing manor before leaning down and kissing Dean. 

Their lips met awkwardly since it was an upside-down kiss but they laughed it off. 

"I love you." Castiel says as he stares at Dean with adoration shining evidently in his eyes. 

"I love you too." Dean replies before tilting his head back up, the previous position was uncomfortable for his neck. 

Cas could tell that something was still deeply bugging Dean. 

He sighs before leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean's neck. 

"Cas?" Dean asks softly, almost in a breathless whisper. He could feel Cas leaving sloppy wet kisses beneath his ear, that was of the things Cas knew that could turn him on quickly. Well if you knew how to do it right- and Castiel definitely did. 

Castiel reached up and let his hands slide from Dean's shoulders to roam down his chest. He could almost feel Dean's heart beating. 

"Let me take your mind off of everything." Cas says after he pulls away, leaving a few hickeys behind. 

Castiel walks around the chair so he was standing in front of Dean, their eyes were locked on each other.

Dean reached out and placed his hands on Castiel's hips, he was only an arms length away. 

They still stared into each other's eyes even as Dean pulled Cas down onto his lap, one hand stayed on Castiel's hip while the other slid up his chest. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's tie before pulling him in slowly. 

Their eyes softly close as their lips touch. The kiss started slow as their lips moved in sync with each other.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck before pushing their bodies together, not a bit of space was left in between. 

Soon the slow and passionate kiss got sloppy, very sloppy. 

Cas let his tongue graze Dean's bottom lip and of course Dean's lips parted in reply. Castiel instantly dominated the kiss, shoving his tongue past Dean's lips. 

They continue making out, hot and heavy. Eventually they both had to pull away for a breather since they were in need of oxygen. 

"Feel any better?" Cas asks, sounding almost smug. Their foreheads were pressed together and they stared into each other's lust-filled eyes.

"If I say no will you keep going?" Dean asks suggestively as he slips his hand underneath the hem of Castiel's shirt, he gripped his hip once again- this time feeling his warm skin. 

"I'd keep going either way." Cas says, their noses bump together as their lips get closer.

Their tongues tangled as they kissed again, Castiel gripped Dean's side as he ran his other hand to Dean's hair, running it through the spiky strands as they made out. 

Dean squeezed Castiel's hip, almost as a sign that he needed something- even he wasn't sure what that something was. 

Cas pushed his hips down and he could feel Dean's slightly surprised gasp as their lips worked together. 

Castiel continued this, grinding down on Dean, making the hunter grip his hips and pull him in harder. 

Now Cas was pretty much full-force rutting against Dean. 

The need to breath becomes greater and Dean let's his head fall back in ecstasy, everything Cas did to him just felt so damn good.

"Fuck..." The strangled moan falls from Dean's lips, he felt like fire was coursing through his veins. He's never been so turned on- he thinks, and these jeans were like a denim prison. He just wanted Cas to rip them off of him and fuck him to his hearts content. 

"Do you like this Dean?" Cas asks with a small smirk, his breathing was heavy and forced as he watched Dean slowly fall apart beneath him. 

"Y-yes..." The answer sounded more like a moan than a reply but Castiel definitely didn't care. 

"Does this make you feel better?" Cas asks as he ducks his head down to lick Dean's neck from his collarbone to the sweet spot below his ear. 

"Yes Cas..." Dean says, his voice wavering.

Cas hummed against Dean's neck before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. 

"Ah-" Dean tried not to scream out, he fucking loved it when Castiel did that. 

He loved when Castiel did anything. 

Castiel admires the nice imprint of teethmarks and hickeys covering Dean's neck and throat. 

Cas knew how much Dean loved getting hickeys, he loved the feeling it was almost euphoric. Cas made him feel higher than any drug ever could, especially with those sinfully good lips. 

Castiel shoved his hand up Dean's shirt, the fabric dragging along with his hand. He grabs the hem of it before pulling it up and over Dean's head. 

Cas teasingly traces his hand down Dean's chest. There was now a whole new canvas ready to be painted with teeth marks, hickeys, and scratches. Every once in a while something would scar, but Dean didn't care since they came from pleasure not pain. 

The second Dean's shirt hits the floor he started shoving Castiel's coats off of him and onto the floor, they hit he floor with a soft woosh sound.

They stared into each other's eyes, eyes full of hunger for each other. 

Cas kissed Dean again as Dean worked to undo his tie. Eventually he succeeded and he pulled it off of Cas before tossing it behind him. 

Dean gripped the back of Castiel's white button-up shirt when he rocked their hips together again. The thin fabric bunched up in his fists and he ended up pulling on it so hard that the top few buttons came undone.

Castiel slowed his movements down so Dean could unbutton his shirt, but he was still slowly grinding against Dean to give him the friction that they both deeply desire. 

Eventually Castiel's shirt joins his coats on the floor. 

Cas suddenly pulls away and stands up, his lips forcefully leaving Dean's making Dean whimper in protest. 

"Up." Castiel demands and Dean's overly stimulated mind didn't register the command at first so Cas pulled him up out of the chair. 

Cas pulls Dean in by his waist before once again licking into Dean's mouth, Dean groaned when Cas pushed him into the wall. His bare heated skin met the cooler surface, making a chill rush through him. 

Castiel pins Dean's hands to the wall before working to unbutton and unzip Dean's pants. 

Dean just stays in place against the wall, the only movement he made was with his lips as he pushed his mouth to Castiel's with force. 

Dean manages to kick off his shoes right before Cas gets his jeans undone. They fall down around his ankles and he kicks his jeans off to the side. 

"Can I?" Dean asks quickly before their lips meet again. They only separated for a millisecond before magnetizing back together. 

"Yeah." Cas says before smashing his lips back to Dean's. 

Dean let's his hands wander down to Castiel's belt before he unbuckles it with ease- having done it so many times before. He pulls it from the loops before tossing it to the ground with a soft thud. He then rids Cas of his pants. 

Castiel pulls Dean backwards as he steps away from the wall, he spins them around about halfway to the bed. The back of Dean's knees hit the mattress and he fell back onto the bed, which was Castiel's intention. 

Cas instantly detached their lips in favor of trailing kisses down Dean's chest, eventually Cas found himself on his knees at the foot of the bed. He watched Dean's chest rise and fall with deep, uneven breaths as he laid there all sprawled out on the bed. All for Castiel. 

"You're so hot baby." Cas says lowly before pressing a kiss right above the waistband of Dean's boxers. 

A small moan like noise was the reply, making Castiel smirk.

Cas sank his teeth into Dean's flesh, right on his hip. A few hickey marks lined his lower stomach and abdomen, especially right below his belly button. 

Dean whimpered and squirmed as he panted heavily. 

"Do you want me?" Cas asks almost teasingly making a low impatient grumble leave Dean. 

"Yes Cas, yes." Dean whines like some kind of cockslut. To be fair he was a slut for Castiel. 

"Yes what my love?" Cas asks softly as he curls his fingers around the elastic waistband.

"I want you Cas, please- please..." Dean pleads in desperation. 

"Then you shall receive what you want." Cas presses one more soft kiss to Dean's hip before pulling his boxers off in one quick movement. 

Dean's heart races in anticipation.

Castiel peppers soft kisses to the inner parts of Dean's thighs, his hand was also resting on Dean's hip, his thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly. 

"Cas..." Dean whines before reaching down to grip Castiel's hair tightly. He pulls him up a little further. 

Dean shivers as Castiel's warm breath ghosts over his painfully hard cock. 

Cas knows what Dean wants and he wasn't going to object. They poor guy had a bad day.

Cas gives Dean a wolfish grin and Dean literally moans just from the glance. Castiel was just so painfully attractive. 

Cas wraps his lips around Dean's cock before sucking lightly, his hands pressed down on Dean's hips- keeping him from bucking up into his mouth. 

"Cas- please..." Dean whimpers as Cas teasingly drags his tongue along the underside of Dean's shaft. 

Castiel then goes all in, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder.

"Fuck Cas- mmmm-" Dean couldn't help but think the slurping noises Cas made should be illegal- seriously they turned him on even more if that was even possible. 

Castiel wraps his hand around the base before working it in time with the movement of his head, up and down, slow then fast, lighter then harder, looser then tighter. 

"Cas!" Dean moans loudly when Castiel runs his tongue over the slit, sending a shock of pleasure through his already tingling body. 

Cas picks up the pace making Dean desperately grip into the comforter beneath him. 

"Cas st-stop-" Dean pushed Cas away from him before he lays there, breathless. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asks, his breathing was slightly heavier than normal.

"I want you to fuck me." Dean replies, looking at Cas with those submissive green eyes of his. 

Castiel crawls up Dean's body before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"As you wish my love." Cas pecks Dean's lips again before walking across the room, he digs through Dean's duffle bag before retrieving their lube from the secret pocket. 

Cas walks back over to the bed only to see Dean sitting up on the edge of it. 

He doesn't question it, he lets Dean pull him closer. He tosses the lube to the side. 

Dean looks up at Cas through his dark lashes, a soft smirk was on his face as he shoved Castiel's boxers down and off of him. 

Dean instantly grips the base of Castiel's cock, squeezing gently making the angel emit a pleasured noise. 

Dean keeps his eyes on Cas as he drags his hand up and down at a decent pace. He twists his wrist at the right time and adds just the perfect amount of pressure to make Castiel go crazy.

"You're so good baby." Cas says in a breathy tone as he stares back down at Dean who was beaming from the praise. 

Cas runs his hand through Dean's short but soft hair.

Dean quickens his action as he presses kisses to Castiel's lower stomach, their eyes stay locked on each other's the whole time even as deliciously deep moans fall from Castiel's lips. 

Cas has to stop Dean a minute or two later.

Dean lays on his back and Cas leans down to kiss him. 

"You're perfect." Cas says before giving Dean a quick opened mouth kiss. 

Castiel slides his arms underneath of Dean before picking him up and pushing him towards the pillows so he was fully on the bed. 

"I love you Cas." Dean says honestly. 

"I love you too." Castiel replies with a fond smile.

Cas grabs the lube from the side of the bed before looking back at Dean. 

"You know the drill, love." Castiel says and Dean bends his legs at the knees before spreading them for Cas. 

"Good boy." Cas smirks making Dean give him a cute but playful glare. 

Castiel uncaps the lube before drizzling some on his fingers, he clicks the cap closed before tossing it beside Dean since he'd need it in a minute.

Dean's eyes fall closed and he tries keeping his mouth shut when Cas starts fingering him.

"I know how much you like this." Cas says as he presses another finger in, scissoring them together and apart in order to prepare Dean for his fairly large, thick cock. 

The cock that makes Dean's mouth water. 

"Mhum." Dean hums in reply, pushing himself down into the slight thrust of Castiel's fingers. 

Cas shoves his fingers deeper before crooking them up, something like a squeak falls from Dean's lips.

Cas adds another and Dean was panting and sweating, he was trying to hold in his moans. 

"Let it all out Dean, it's fine- I love how you sound sweetheart." Cas says and Dean let's his lip fall out from between his teeth. 

"Cas..." 

"That's it baby." Cas says before deciding that Dean was ready for him. 

Dean whimpers from the loss of contact when Cas pulls his fingers out. 

Cas flicks open the lube before drizzling some in his hand, he tosses the small bottle behind them before slicking himself up.

He places his hands on either side of Dean's head as he lines himself up, Dean was practically writhing beneath of Cas. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes Cas, please give it to me..." Dean begs. 

"Of course lovely." Castiel says before pushing the head of his cock against Dean's awaiting entrance. 

A muffled sound leaves Dean's mouth from the slight contact. 

Cas reaches back to pull Dean's leg up to wrap around his hip, giving him better access to push all of the way in. 

"Ahhh... C-Cas...." Dean frantically tugs Cas down by the back of his neck to kiss him after he bottoms out. He craved the very familiar feeling and stretch of Cas being inside of him. 

Castiel pulls back before slowly pushing back in making Dean whine. 

"Caaaaas..." 

"Yes lovely?" Cas asks, playing innocent. 

Dean's eyes suddenly darken with lust as he stares back at Cas. 

"Fuck me." Dean almost growls lustfully. 

Cas licks his lips as he stares at Dean before smirking. 

"Okay babe." Then Cas was quickly thrusting in and out of Dean making him gasp and squirm. 

"Fuck- yes! Cas- ohhh..." Dean claws at Castiel's back, his blunt nails digging into Cas's smooth skin. 

However Cas loved the feeling of Dean's nails dragging down his back. 

Castiel attaches his lips to Dean's, drowning out the hunters moans so he could kiss him. 

Their lips separate every time a moan surfaces from either of the two.

Cas suddenly sinks his teeth into Dean's bottom lip, making Dean inhale sharply. 

Castiel goes to pull back but Dean pulls him down so their bodies were flush against each other's. 

Cas bury's his face in the mattress as Dean licks and sucks at his neck and collarbones. 

"Mmm Cas..." Dean moans as he rakes his nails down Castiel's back, several red marks were left behind. Dean was brutal with the scratching but Cas loved it. 

"Dean..." Falls from Castiel's lips as he pushes himself back up to be able to go faster. 

Castiel grips the headboard of the bed tightly, knowing if he gripped Dean he'd probably genuinely hurt him and he didn't want to do that. 

"Harder- please Cas..." Dean begs as he shoves his head back into the pillow, he pushed his hips into Cas's thrusts making a light scream leave his lips. 

Cas speeds up his movements and he pounds into Dean who was a mess beneath him. 

Cas grips the headboard tighter, the wood cracked underneath of his hand, it just couldn't take the strength of an angel. 

"Fuck-" Cas moans and that moan goes straight to Dean's abdomen. Something about Cas moaning cuss words made him even more hot and bothered. 

A large chunk of wood broke off of the headboard, Cas mentally cussed at himself for not controlling his supernatural strength.

Dean could feel fire bubbling up in his veins and electricity was washing through him, he was so close to just exploding with pleasure he could scream. 

Castiel's jaw clenches as he holds in moans, he tries focusing on fucking into Dean harder, he was determined to make his hunter see stars. 

"C-Cas... I- I'm close... Ah fuck- Cas!" Dean writhes and his back arches up into Cas.

"Come on baby... Cum for me." Cas pants heavily, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching as well. But Dean came first- always. 

"Cas..." Dean moans as his vision begins to blur, all he can focus on is those piercing diamond eyes. 

Every nerve in his body was being shot with an electric feeling as a long drawn out hum leaves his throat. 

"Fuck-" he mutters as the build up of feeling becomes to much and it begins spilling over. 

Cas locks eyes with Dean, "Cum." He says and Dean does, he comes harder than he ever has in his life. Cas had him seeing stars it was so good. 

"Castiel!" Dean moans at the top of his lungs, sorry to the people in the next motel room over. Although the bedpost hitting the wall was probably annoying enough. Cas and Dean obviously couldn't care. They were too busy being tangled up with each other. 

Cas watches as Dean loses control of his senses and he falls apart as his orgasm rips through his worn out body. 

Cas didn't last much longer either, a deep moan of Dean's name left his lips as he came deep inside of Dean. 

Castiel carefully falls down onto Dean, their lips meet in a lazy kiss.

Castiel runs his hand down Dean's arm before tangling their fingers together, holding his hand as they kissed. 

Dean's heart fluttered at the action, he felt warm and fuzzy.

"That was amazing." Dean says between heavy breaths, his mind was still groggy from the intense orgasm he just experienced.

"Agreed." Cas says before laying beside Dean and hugging the hunter to his chest. 

"I love you, Dean." Cas says, he gives Dean a sweet kiss on the forehead. 

"I love you too Cas." Dean replies before snuggling closer. 

"Do you feel better?" Cas asks with an amused smile. 

"Definitely." Dean says with a small laugh. 

"You're perfect." 

"So are you." Dean says before moving back a little and glancing at Cas. 

"Cas did you-" Dean stares at the headboard. 

Cas looks at where Dean was staring, a light blush falls upon his cheeks. 

"I broke it..." The angel mutters cutely and Dean laughs- like genuinely laughs. 

"You need to control that, one of these days you're gonna break me." Dean jokes. 

"I don't know my own strength..." Cas says. 

"That's scary since you're an angel capable of lifting a freaking anvil." 

"I'm strong, I can't help it." Castiel shrugs. 

"I know, it's okay. It's kind of hot though." Dean says.

"Me being able to crush you with my bare hands is hot to you?" Cas asks in slight amusement. 

"Well when you put it that way..." Dean says with a little eye roll. 

Cas just gives Dean a quick kiss. 

"Don't worry, I'd never hurt you. Well not on purpose."

"That's comforting." 

"Hush." Cas says before kissing Dean again to make him shut up. 

"I love you." Dean says as he pulls away, he rests his head on Castiel's chest. 

"I love you too." Cas replies before hugging Dean tighter. 

Cas holds Dean as he falls asleep, his soft rhythmic breathing was comforting. He loved his hunter, more than words could say. 

"You're perfect." Cas mumbles, and even in his sleep, a small smile forms on Dean's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was dirty... I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Destiel smut is love, Destiel smut is life. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, of course you don't have to, just enjoy the smut at least. 
> 
> Also check out my other fics if you'd be so kind. 
> 
> <3


End file.
